Devin and Blaire
by xxremusxxmoonyxx
Summary: The Marauders have finally met their match, and it's two girls! Join them as Devin, Blaire and the guys go head to head! (Mixed with Lily!)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters. All property of J.K. Rowling. We should and probably do all know this!  
  
This takes place in the first year of Hogwarts! (I'm using Lily, James, etc.) Enjoy, and please review!!  
  
*****   
  
James  
  
*****  
  
I quickly put my stuff aside and began to board the train, when I saw two girls. One of them with long, blonde hair with blue eyes, and the other with short chestnut brown hair and green eyes. They were standing over an open trunk, and in their hands were a shampoo bottle, honey, a water bottle and super-glue.   
  
"Super-glue," said the girl with blonde hair. The girl with brown hair handed her the glue.  
  
"Check," said the girl with brown hair. The blonde girl took it, and squeezing all the contents into the shampoo bottle.  
  
"Honey," said the girl with blonde hair. The brown headed girl offered the honey to the other girl.  
  
"Check," she said, also adding that to the shampoo.  
  
"Water," said the girl with blonde hair, while being handed the water bottle. With this, the girl unscrewed the water bottle, and dumped half of it into the shampoo bottle. "Now shake it up," the brown haired girl advised.   
  
They both grinned, put the "shampoo" back into the trunk, and quickly shut it.   
  
"Now let's go! I can't wait to see the look on her face when she finds her hair plastered together!" said the blonde girl. Then they hurried away, and onto the train.  
  
*thinking to himself* Now THAT was a good one. Those are the kind of people I would want to hang with.*thinking to himself* I thought. And with that, I boarded the train.   
  
*************************************  
  
It took me 10 minutes to find a compartment, and when I did, it was in the back of the train. There was a boy with very dark hair hanging just over his eyes (which were brown), and looking out the window.   
  
"Hey. Can I sit here?" I asked the boy.   
  
"Oh, yeah," he said, turning from the window.   
  
"I'm James, James Potter," I told him.  
  
"Sweat! I'm Sirius Black," he grinned.   
  
We spoke for a while, and we were actually a lot alike. For one, we were both jokers, and secondly, we were both "pure-bloods". I had just decided to tell Sirius about those girls I had saw, when I boy with sandy brown hair and green eyes poked his head in.   
  
"Can I sit in here?" he asked us quickly.  
  
"Sure," we both said.   
  
He sighed with relief, and said, "Thanks! I'm Remus Lupin," and just as he was about to come inside, we heard a girl outside.   
  
"Hah! Found you! And you really thought you could loose us!" the girl with brown hair and green eyes pushed open the compartment door. She was closely followed by the blonde girl.   
  
"Go away!" said Remus, waving his hand at the girls.   
  
"How rude Remus!" said the blonde girl. "You're supposed to introduce us."  
  
He sighed. "That," he said pointing to the girl with brown hair, "Is my cousing Blaire. And that," he began, pointing at the blonde girl, "Is Devin."   
  
"Pleasure to meet you," said Sirius jokingly and kissed both of their hands. I just laughed.   
  
"And they are...." Blaire said.  
  
"They are...." began Remus.  
  
"Oh sorry mate. Didn't introduce ourselves," said Sirius. "I'm Sirius Black."  
  
"And I'm James Potter," I said.   
  
"Wonderful," said Blaire. "but now we must go, because we have more tricks to plan if you don't mind." Blaire and Devin put on identical evil smiles, and left.  
  
"Bye boys," Devin said. "See you at school!"   
  
**************************************  
  
This was a horrible first beginning, but keep in mind that it's my first fanfic. Please be truthfull when you review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters. All property of J.K. Rowling. We should and probably do all know this!  
  
This takes place in the first year of Hogwarts! (I'm using Lily, James, etc.) Enjoy, and please review!!  
  
*****  
  
Devin  
  
*****  
  
We rushed after Remus pushing past another group of girls.   
  
"Watch it!" said a girl with long red hair which was in a high ponytail. She had large, almond shaped, emerald green eyes. I looked at her as though to say, "Watch who your talking to!" but kept running after Remus. Blaire got ahead of me, and as Remus darted ahead, we lost him.  
  
"I can't believe we lost him!" shrieked Blaire, running her fingers through her hair.  
  
"Oh, come on. At least keep looking for him," I told her.  
  
We continued running, and we saw Remus about to step into a train compartment.   
  
"See, I told you we'd find him," smirked Blaire as she flashed me her best Ms. America smile. "Ha! Found you! And you really thought you could loose us!" she shoved the compartment door open, and we both stepped inside.   
  
"Go away," said Remus, waving his hand at us.   
  
"How rude Remus!" I shouted smirking like crazy. "You're supposed to introduce us."  
  
He sighed, and Blaire gave him an evil look. "That," he said pointing to the girl with brown hair, "Is my cousin Blaire. And that," he began, pointing at the blonde girl, "Is Devin."   
  
One of the boys (with the hair hanging just over his eyes) kissed our hands and said, "Pleasure to meet you." The boy who was sitting across from him laughed.   
  
"And they are..." Blaire questioned.  
  
"They are..." began Remus.  
  
"Oh sorry mate. Didn't introduce ourselves," said the boy with the hair hanging just over his eyes. "I'm Sirius Black."  
  
And the boy who was just finished laughing said, "And I'm James Potter."  
  
"Wonderful," said Blaire, then turning her attention back towards Remus. "But now we must go, because we have more tricks to plan if you don't mind." We both flashed identical evil smiles, and left the compartment.   
  
"Alrighty then. Let's get ourselves a compartment," I told Blaire.   
  
"Whatever," we walked over a couple of compartments, and found a compartment with nobody inside. "Let's use this one."   
  
We spent the entire ride thinking up pranks to play on people at school.   
  
"That girl that I bumped into earlier. That's Lily Evans," I said. "We're not going to be, how should I put it, 'good friends', towards the second term."  
  
"Your point being?" asked Blaire continuing to write up pranks on an old piece of parchment.   
  
"Let's think of a good trick to play on her!" Blaire grinned.   
  
"Okay," and we set to work, thinking of the ULTIMATE plan.   
  
******************************************  
  
"You know," said Blaire as we started to get off of the scarlet train. "I'm not so sure your sister is going to like her 'new and improved' shampoo."  
  
I just grinned at her. "Good, just the way I like it!"  
  
"Firs' years this way! Come on. Firs' years!" soon a very large man, (or was it an extremely small giant?) parted his way through the crowd, beckoning all the first years to him. He led us down a stone path, (or was it dirt? couldn't really tell since it was dark) and towards a large lake. Blaire and I piled into a boat with Remus, and a small mousy boy, while James and Sirius got into a boat with Lily and a small black girl with short black and brown streaked hair. Suddenly, the boat set off across the lake (all on it's own mind you).  
  
"So Remus," I said, trying to make conversation. "Who's your friend?"  
  
*****  
  
Remus  
  
*****  
  
"So Remus," said Devin. "Who's your friend?" she motioned to the boy sitting beside me.   
  
"Oh, that's Peter," I told them.  
  
"God Remus. You act like you don't want to talk to us," said Blaire.   
  
I just grinned at them. "Fine then," I said finally. "How was your day?"  
  
"That's a lousy beginning to a conversation," said Devin smirking. She turned to look out over the lake. "I think I'll just talk to Peter instead."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Peter  
  
*****  
  
"That's a lousy beginning to a conversation," said the blonde smirking. She turned to look out over the lake. "I think I'll just talk to Peter instead."  
  
*thinks to himself* gasps. Talk to me?!!! *thinks to himself*  
  
"Hi Peter. I'm Devin. This is my friend Blaire," she motioned to the girl sitting beside her who had begun to bicker with Remus. "How are you doing this fine, fine evening?"  
  
"I'm doing alright," I said shyly. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm doing good thanks."  
  
*****  
  
James  
  
*****  
  
*thinks to himself* God, is that Lily Evans hot! *thinks to himself*  
  
******  
  
Blaire  
  
******  
  
As Blaire began to talk to Peter, I began to argue with Remus.  
  
"You will NOT get detention for letting off a dung-bomb in the Great Hall!" I shouted.  
  
"Will too!" he retorted. "You just wait!"  
  
"Fine!" I shouted.  
  
"Fine!" he shouted back.  
  
"Oh, be quiet," said Devin. "Remus is just my little sweetheart!" she smirked big-time.   
  
"Shut up!" he shouted pushing her away.  
  
"Fine! But you'll always be my little Remus!" and with that, we both cracked up laughing.   
  
*********************************************************  
  
Okay then. That wasn't very good, but tough luck people. I will definitely make something exciting happen soon. I promise. Well, please continue to read and send in reviews. And thank everybody for the compliments! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters. All property of J.K. Rowling. We should and probably do all know this!  
  
This takes place in the first year of Hogwarts! (I'm using Lily, James, etc.) Enjoy, and please review!!  
  
*****  
  
James  
  
*****  
  
The rest of the ride to Hogwarts was pretty uneventful once the girls had left. Actually, another group of girls had come in. They said that two girls (I'm guessing was Blaire and Devin) had kicked them out of their compartment. They said they had "Top secret business to attend to". We let them in, and found out their names. There was Marie, who was a small black girl with hazel eyes, and black and brown streaked hair. The next girl was Norma, who had extremely curly dirty blonde hair. After Norma was Lily. She was sooooooooooooooooo pretty! She had long, long red hair (which she was wearing in a ponytail), and almond shaped emerald green eyes. The last girl was Abby, who was of Chinese ethnicity. She had black hair, and dark brown eyes. They were nothing like Devin and Blaire let me tell you, but were nice nonetheless. Another boy had come by, and was looking for a pack of cards that he had lost. We found that his name was Peter.   
  
  
  
********************  
  
*****  
  
Sirius  
  
*****  
  
As we got off the train, Remus was separated from us in the crowd, and we could see him taking a boat with Blaire, Devin, and Peter. (I secretly think that Devin and Blaire are much more interesting then who we were in a boat with.) We were seated in one of the boats with Lily and Marie. Marie is really shy, and didn't say much on the trip across the lake.   
  
*****  
  
Remus  
  
*****  
  
Blaire was reeeeeally pushing my buttons. My urge to smack her was getting to me, but I resisted. But then, Devin stepped in. She called me her sweat-heart!!! She was just joking though. We're too close of friends to go out. As the boats reached the center of the lake (to me it looked like a huge black blanket), we were able to see the school. It was like a castle; it had many windows, and lights that shone inside with brilliant color. The lawn was nicely kept, and in the distance, I could see the tree they had planted for me. It would be know than none other than "The Womping Willow". It actually is a good name, because it sounds like if you get too close, it will give you a good thrashing. That's prefect, because nobody needs to know my secret, and to tell you the truth, nobody does. Not even Blaire and Devin, but I most certainly don't plan on telling them. Not anytime soon at least.   
  
*****  
  
Devin  
  
*****  
  
When we got around to the middle of the lake, we could see the castle. It looked beautiful in the dark, with it's many windows, and shining lights. I could also see "The Womping Willow", which was where Remus would go once a month. He doesn't know that I know, because nobody has ever told me. MY secret is how I came to know HIS secret. I would never tell anyone of course, well, except Blaire. She already knows, and she wouldn't tell a soul.  
  
**********************   
  
When we were across the lake and out of the boats, the large man led us to the front of the castle. He knocked three times on the Oak doors.   
  
"Aaaaaaaany day now," said Blaire slowly. She turned to look at Remus, who had begun reading a book. She poked him in his side.  
  
"What?" he said in a somewhat annoyed tone. Blaire looked at me as I mouthed, "What's his problem?"  
  
"Fine then! I won't tell you," Blaire said turning away from him. "I have better things to do," she pushed her way to the front of the crowd, as the doors began to open. A lady with black hair, which was up in a high bun, had opened it.   
  
"I will take them from here, Hagrid. You may go," she said to the small giant. "Come on now, first years!" she said in a stern tone. She led us into the castle and into a hall. There was a pretty marble staircase, and through the muffled sounds to the left, the rest of the school must have already been positioned. "Now, the sorting ceremony is about to begin. Please wait here," she motioned to the hall, and disappeared through a set of doors to the left.   
  
"Well, then," I began. "I wonder what house we'll be in!"   
  
"Most likely Gryffindor. I mean, we do joke, but we are quite brave," Blaire put in immodestly. I grinned at her as the same woman came into the hall again. "We are ready for you now. Follow me," she led us through the doors, which had just opened, and indeed, the rest of the school was quietly seated at their house tables. She led us up to the front of the room, just ahead of the Professors. Beside her stood a three legged stool, with a very, VERY, battered old hat. It was a brownish moldy color, with many patches. "Now when I call your name, please come up and try on the hat. It will determine which house you are to go to. Your house will be like your family at Hogwarts. Good deeds will earn you points, and any rule breaking will most certainly deduct them. Once you have been sorted, please sit at the respectable table." she touched the hat, and a large slit near the brim opened. The hat was singing!  
  
"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,   
  
But don't judge on what you see,  
  
I'll eat myself if you can find   
  
A smarter hat than me.  
  
You can keep your bowlers black,   
  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
  
And can cap them all.  
  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
  
So try me on and I will tell you  
  
Where you ought to be.  
  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
  
Their daring, nerves, and chivalry  
  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
  
Where they are just and loyal,  
  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
  
And unafraid of toil;  
  
Or yet in wise Ravenclaw,  
  
If you've a ready mind,  
  
Where those of wit and learning,  
  
Will always find their kind;  
  
Or perhaps in Slytherin,  
  
You'll make your real friends,   
  
Those cunning folk use any means  
  
To achieve their ends.  
  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
  
And don't get in a flap!  
  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
  
For I'm a Thinking Cap."  
  
The whole hall burst into applause at the wonderful song.   
  
"Alright then, now we shall begin!" said the woman pulling out a large scroll of parchment.  
  
"Severus, Snape," a medium sized boy with pale face and medium length black, greasy hair, stepped forward.   
  
The hat barely had to touch his head before it had shouted "SLYTHERIN!" all of the Slytherin's stood up to clap.  
  
"Wood, Michael."  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" the Gryffindors applauded.  
  
"Smith, Luther."  
  
"RAVENCLAW!" the Ravenclaws applauded loudly.  
  
"Abbot, Sherri."  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" the Hufflepuffs applauded.   
  
"Miles, Blaire," she called. Blaire stepped forward, her brown hair bouncing all the way. She sat on the seat, and the hat was placed on her head.  
  
"Hmmmm, a hard one," began the hat. "You'd be good in Ravenclaw. But no, that's not right. You are loyal to your friends. Hufflepuff, I suppose? But wait no! I have come to a decision, how about...GRYFFINDOR!!" shrieked the hat. Blaire stepped off the stool and ran to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Potter, James."  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!!" the Gryffindors applauded.  
  
"Martins, Devin." the hat had only just touched my head before it shouted.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!!"  
  
***********************  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Blaire  
  
*****  
  
When the sorting had ended, and everybody had taken his or her seats, Dumbledore stood up.   
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" he said loudly. "I will not waste my time talking, for I'm hungry," he smiled at everyone. "But I DO wish to say three words: Nitwit! Oodsbockle! Chucklebuns!" and with that, food had appeared on every inch of the tale possible. There were bread, chicken, mashed potatoes, corn, pot roast, and TONS of stuff!  
  
I turned to see Devin fill her ENTIRE plate with mashed potatoes. "Will you ever eat a real meal?" I asked her.  
  
"Nope!" she declared, making a face at me. I looked around and saw that Sirius, Peter, James, Remus, and those girls had been sorted into Gryffindor. James, who was sitting across from Devin, looked up and saw her plate.   
  
"Aren't you going to eat?" he asked her.  
  
She looked up from her mashed potatoes. She looked at him for a minute and said, "I am."  
  
"Fine," James said.   
  
After 10 minutes of picking through her food (which was still almost filled up), Devin said, "There! Done!"   
  
"But you didn't--" began James. Devin flashed him a warning look.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Sorry to stop here, because it might already be too long. Please review, and thanks for the comments! 


End file.
